fantastisk
by reviee
Summary: 100fanfic challenge! number fourteen: SasuSaku. Post-canon. He never meant to come back, but they brought him back anyway.
1. 001: bloody beginnings

**fantastisk**

* * *

**title: **bloody beginnings**  
pairing:** sasusaku**  
prompt:** beginnings, boo-boo, _ITACHI._**  
word count: **654**  
rating:** K+**  
summary:** Sasuke's cheek is planted right into the asphalt, resulting in a boo-boo. "I'll kiss your boo-boo better, Sasuke-kun!"**  
a/n:** For LJ's _fanfic100_. I also used prompts from LJ's _a prompt a day_ community. Also, fantastisk means fantastic in Norwegian. If I can finish it, there will be 100 drabbles/oneshots to this. 8D But… I warn you pairings may vary. Except that SasuSaku will be like 80% of this. xD The other pairings that might exist is: KakaShizu (MAJOR!) MinaKushi, FugaMiko, KakaRin, ObiRin & InoSai. No other pairings - unless I announce another pairing in another chapter.

* * *

When Sasuke first met her, they were six. Her eyes were as big as plates, and they shined like the stars on a black canvas. Her hair was cropped short – choppy strands that framed her face lightly. Her white sundress blows around her small body, and it makes it look too big for her. Her shoes are light pink – he notices that it matches her hair – with white, lacy socks.

"Can I play?" She asks, her emerald orbs shining with glee.

Sasuke is playing basketball with his brother. Itachi turns around to see a pink-haired girl staring at his otouto with big eyes. Her mouth lets out little, squeaky and badly articulated words.

"N—"

"Of course you can," Itachi replied, looking at his little brother sternly and winked at him. Sakura thought nothing of this exchange. Itachi kneed on the floor, coming eye-level with the girl. "What's your name?"

"Sakura!" the girl exclaims happily. "Haruno Sakura!"

"Oooh. Nice name, heh, Sasuke-chan?" Itachi turns to Sasuke, who is frowning and crossing his arms like a spoiled child. Itachi gave a chuckle and held his hand out for the little girl to hold. "We're playing basketball. Do you know how to play?"

"No," she replies curtly, looking at the orange ball under Itachi's arm with curious eyes.

"Well…" Itachi muses for a second. "Just try to get the ball from Sasuke over there," he points to Sasuke. "and throw it in the basket over there." He points to the net.

"Okay!"

"Where are you in all this, aniki?" Sasuke asks – speaking for the first time since Sakura's arrival.

"I'm thirsty. You don't mind if I go home – which is just over there – to get some drinks, right?" Itachi smirks as his brother nods slowly. "Play nice, okay, Sasu-chan, Sakura-chan?"

The two nod.

-

When Itachi is back, and he is just watching the two children from afar, he sees Sasuke dribbling the ball lightly – occasionally losing his hand and the ball slipping out, but his otouto quickly catching it again.

All the meanwhile, Sakura was chasing after him with her arms outstretched in front of her. There's a rock in front of her, and in one moment, she's on top of Sasuke's back and Sasuke is crying out, "ITAI!"

Itachi wants to move and help his brother, but he sees Sakura getting up from Sasuke's back and tending the wound carefully already. He decides to go home to get bandages.

-

Sakura's chubby hand caressed his face as Sasuke winced. Sasuke had a tear or two that leaked from his eyes, but they dried up already. _Aniki is gonna be proud of me for not crying, _he thinks happily.

"Wah! I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," she wails, tears streaming from her face as the guilt rushes through her small body. "I didn't mean to hurt you! You're _bleeding _now, Sasuke-kun, _bleeding_! I'm so sorry! It's all my f—"

"I'm okay," he replies curtly.

"But you're bleeding! That icky red stuff is coming from your boo-boo! Doesn't it hurt? Wahhh! It's all my fault, Sasuke-kun," Sakura cried, the palm of her hand colored with a bit of the red liquid.

When she pressed a bit more into his wound, he hissed and flinched away from her touch. "Ow," he hisses.

"Uwaa! I'm so sorry!" she apologizes again, and she has stopped crying now. "You know… when I get a boo-boo, my mommy kisses it."

"So?"

"I'll kiss your boo-boo if you want me to!" Sasuke blushes and looks away, his wound facing her. Sakura takes this as a sign that he wants her to.

Sasuke freezes when he feels a pair of warm lips pressing against his wound. A warm feeling shoots through his body – he smiles. When he looks at her again, she is grinning brightly like the sun itself… and he knows then—

"You're all okay now, ne, Sasuke-kun?"

--that this is their beginning.

* * *

**a/n: **Drabble much? Is it? I dunno. Shortest thing I've ever written. Have fun ~


	2. 002: every hour

**fantastisk**

* * *

**title: **every hour**  
pairing**: SasuSaku**  
prompt**: hours**  
word count: **1,707**  
rating:** T**  
summary**: SasuSaku. Because with each passing hour, something more dramatic would fly out at us.—With that, he took her soft face with his two hands and captured her plump lips with his teeth.  
**a/n:** DAMMIT! I was supposed to write some KakaShizu for this chapter… NO, I'M SERIOUS. I freaken fell in love with KakaShizu, but I have no idea how to write it. DDDD: Bear with me – it's a result of reading the newest chapter. Ferserious. I kept hitting my Sasuke plushie against the desk because he wasn't doing anything to stop this NaruSaku shit coming on. (Please don't flame me!)

**warning: **Naruto chapter 451-459 spoilers. Read at your own risk, HAHA ~

* * *

**hour i**

* * *

"Listen calmly! Tsunade's been dismissed as Hokage!" Kiba yells, and every single one's faces are shocked. "The sixth Hokage is some guy named Danzou! I don't know anything about him – but he seems shady!" He yells, because it's frightening. "That's not all! Dammit, I have a bad feeling about this. Worst of all, Danzou has given to annihilate Uchiha Sasuke on site – due to the fact that he is missing-nin!"

Naruto freezes, and so does Sakura.

* * *

**hour ii**

* * *

"Tell us everything you know about Uchiha Sasuke – he seems friendly enough with you, right?" A Kumogakure ninja sticks a sword towards Sakura's neck, and everyone looks at them.

Naruto takes action right away, drawing the sword away from Sakura's neck with his kunai. Sai takes action, too, protecting Sakura.

Naruto clamps his hands onto the sword, and immediately after, Sakura and Sai are going to attack. Sakura is kicked away, and she can hear Naruto call her name as she flies away from the kick. Naruto and Sai are at her side in a second.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto screams, looking enraged.

Sakura realizes they're Kumogakure ninjas. They have no reason to be here – so why are they here demanding information about Sasuke? "You were talking about Sasuke! Tell us about him!"

Sakura speaks to them for the first time. "What does it have to with you!"

"Everything! Uchiha Sasuke attacked our village and took our master!" The boy screams, pointing an accusing finger at them. Sakura and Naruto are taken back by this information. Why the hell would Sasuke do that?

"That missing-nin took out master! We don't even know if he's dead or alive!" The female one, Karui, screams at them.

"No way!" Sakura screams in defense. "Why would Sasuke do that?"

"How the hell should we know what the hell Akatsuki wants!" The male one screams again.

"Akatsuki? What do you mean?" Naruto asks, dumbfounded.

The Kumogakure ninjas look taken back. "You mean you don't know? Sasuke's part of the Akatsuki! We saw him with the Akatsuki cloak – he's a member now!"

* * *

**hour iii**

* * *

"Konohagakure is no more."

"What do you mean?" Karin screams.

Zetsu appears. He gives them information that Danzou is the new Hokage. "Danzou… is the Hokage…?"

Tobi nods, the only visible eye fixated on Team Hebi. "That's right. He's one of the elders who drove your brother to do what he did. And now he's the new Hokage."

"What the hell happened in Konoha?"

Tobi proceeds in explaining the whole commotion with Pein. "But now, you and him have caused such commotion – the five Kages are moving." Sasuke's face darkens.

"They're holding a meeting," Zetsu informs them.

Sasuke is changing his plans and is now going to the Kage Summit to destroy the man named Danzou.

* * *

**hour iv**

* * *

"God, you're so annoying!" Karui screams, infuriated by Sakura's defenses and denials. "What is Sasuke to you anyways?"

_I… I… _Sakura starts crying.

A verbal fight ensues about Sasuke and issues and such. (**a/n: **It's… boring to copy texts from the manga. Seriously. Have you ever tried copying text from a manga?) Sai defends Sasuke, and Sakura continues to cry.

Naruto starts talking about hosts, and how he might be alive because it takes time before they extract the demon from the host.

"I'll help you." Naruto finally decides. "I'll tell you everything I know about Akatsuki and I'll help you find your master."

Karui is enlightened. "You're smarter than you look, blondie! You have to tell us about Sasuke, too."

Sakura snaps her head up. "Naruto!"

But Naruto has made a decision. He's not ratting Sasuke out, but getting beat up because of it. "Leave it to me, Sakura,"

* * *

**hour v**

* * *

After getting bandaged up from his beat-up, and saved by Sai – Naruto departs for the Kage Summit, hoping to change _someone_'s mind about killing Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**hour vi**

* * *

"Alright! That kid right there wants to speak to me? Spit it out!"

Naruto's heart is pounding furiously. His eyes are determined and he clenches his fists before speaking, "I want you to stop Uchiha Sasuke's execution."

Karui and the male Kumo ninja protest about how he came all this way for that and how he never gives up when it comes to Sasuke. The Kumo leader's bodyguards mutter disbelieving comments about Naruto.

"I know it's a lot to ask! But I've got to try…" Naruto protests, shutting his eyes tightly. "Sasuke is my friend, and I can't stand to sit back and watch him get killed! I don't want any of this – Sasuke being the cause of war between Konoha and Kumo! I don't want either of us getting caught up in _revenge_!"

He thinks he's listening to nonsense. "Let's go."

But Naruto doesn't give up. He gets on his knees and talks about how revenge consumed Sasuke.

The Kumo leader speaks again. "I will kill Sasuke. It's your job to make sure it stops from there."

Naruto has failed.

* * *

**hour vii**

* * *

"Naruto really loves you." Sai tells Sakura, and Sakura is staring at him. "You're causing him as much pain as Sasuke is."

Sakura starts crying.

Shizune butts in. "Naruto is doing all of this for the sake of Sakura's promise, but as well as his own desire! He wants Sasuke back as much as Sakura does – if not more!"

Shikamaru pops in and asks for consent on having to kill Sasuke or else the five Shinobi villages will ensue with war.

Sakura comes to a decision, and she sets off to the Hokage Summit.

-

In the same hour, Zetsu appears in the middle of the meeting and tells the Kages that Uchiha Sasuke is somewhere here.

(end of real manga – it's fanfiction from here on)

* * *

**hour viii**

* * *

"Found him!" The leader of Kumo screams, and Sasuke snaps his head towards the Kages.

The same things are rushing through Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin's heads – _oh. shit._

-

Sai and Sakura arrive at the Kage Summit – in the rocks behind the building where the meeting is held.

* * *

**hour ix**

* * *

And when Sakura and Sai burst through that door, what they saw was blood. Lots of it. Karin was frantically trying to get Sasuke to muster up enough strength to bite her, Juugo was doing whatever he could and Suigetsu was trying to fight the minions.

Sakura and Sai – Sakura leading – was trudging through the flock of Kages and bodyguards to get to Sasuke. When she got there, his eyes were half-lidded.

The Kages stared at the duo for a second, before the Kumo Leader started yelling, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Her head snapped to him. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm a certified medic-nin; I think it's appropriate if I heal him." the pinkette turned to the red-haired woman at his side. She didn't ask any questions – saving Sasuke's life was top priority right now. "Move, redhead – or whatever your name is."

Karin's anger flared again, but Juugo gave her a pat on her shoulder. She calmed down.

"_What _are you doing? He's supposed to die!"

Sakura ignored him completely while Sai tried to stop them from attacking along with Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo.

"…Sakura…?" While green emitted from her palms, Sasuke scarcely began to recognize the pink head.

"Shush," Sakura hushed. "You're killing yourself."

He silenced, and the warmth of the green chakra kept emitting from her palm. He closed his eyes, savouring the feeling. All his wounds had mended so that there was a light layer of skin covering it – and the blood would not spill about anymore.

Sakura had saved Sasuke, and now he was getting brought back to Konoha – for he is too weak to actually fight against.

* * *

**hour x **

* * *

They were back in Konoha. Everything was settled, and the Kages had come to an agreement (somewhat) that Sasuke was to be not allowed outside of Konoha for three years. After almost causing world war, this was an outrageous decision – but Konoha had decided it.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled, coming in his hospital room.

When she looked around again, after closing the door, she noticed a vase full of flowers. Her eyes softened – they were probably from the girl on his team. His teammates were admitted into Konoha – but having to restart from graduating Academy.

"How are you feeling today?" Sakura asked, looking down at her chart.

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine,"

Sakura nodded and asked him more questions about his health, how he was feeling – and with lots, lots and _lots _of patience, got a decent, detailed report on how his body was doing.

She eyed the flowers again. "Your… teammate was here, right? What's her name again…" she put a finger to her chin. "Karin?"

He nodded.

Sakura put on a bright face again. "Hey, Sasuke-kun," she wondered aloud. "Are you involved with her?"

Sasuke almost choked on his own spit.

"No."

Sakura looked over at him – he looked like he was going to cough up a storm. "Huh? Oh, really?"

A long shot of silence followed then—

"Are you involved with Naruto?"

Sakura looked over at him, her eyebrows raised so high and her green eyes sparkling with amusement. "No ~ The idiot loves me… Sai told me. But I'd much rather see him get together with Hinata-chan,"

Sasuke looked at her eyes. They sparkled with… such intense emotion.

"Why?"

His question surprised her. Actually, that was an understatement. His question baffled her. "Why? …Uh, Sasuke-kun, what kind of question is that? Hinata-chan's always loved Naruto. Plus, I can't love someone whom I've liked all these years as a brother just because Sai tells me he loves me."

Sasuke looked at her again. _Really _looked at her.

"I…do you love anybody?"

Sakura was baffled once again by his questions. Her eyes darkened, and they lowered slowly to the floor. "I do. Do I? I think so…"

Sharingan flashed. "Who is it?"

Sakura gave him a tender smile, reaching up to caress his face. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "You."

With that, he took her soft face in his hands and captured her plump lips with his teeth.

* * *

**a/n: **Wow. This got a bit too long… O____o I hope you like it, though. Think of it as a rant for the recent manga chapter. I _hate _NaruSaku, and that's why I am part of the Anti-NaruSaku FC on NF. Don't flame me – i`m a SasuSaku fan, what do you expect? _Review _for the sake of SasuSaku!

Unrelated Question:

1 – Still have faith in SasuSaku?

2 – And were you surprised when Ino cried for Sasuke? (I'll tell you I was like, _Ino, STFU. _Because I thought Kishi would be man enough to get Ino to get over her _useless _feelings for Sasuke.

Xena, your dream came truee ~ MY LOVE FOR INO HAS DESCENDED BY 5496464 POINTS! xDDDD


	3. 003: surprise! i'm your sister!

**fantastisk**

* * *

**title: **surprise! I'm your sister!**  
pairing: **sasusaku, itaino (itachi x ino)**  
prompt: **itaino, texting, (used prompt #_96_)**  
word count:  
rating: **T**  
summary: **SasuSaku. ItaIno. Text fic. TA-DA! Ms. Yamanaka has gotten herself one hell of a man-candy: UCHIHA ITACHI! "…WE'RE GOING TO BE SISTERS, PIGGY!" and Sasuke thinks that this is all chaos.**  
dedicated: **RedAsATomato gaiaonline – ItaIno for you, dearie! Xena – texting fic for you, sweetheart ~**  
a/n: **Xena wanted a text fic. RedAsATomato wanted an ItaIno fic. Well, not really, because we were just talking about how we couldn't find a SasuSaku/ItaIno fic… and I promised her I'd make one. You know you love this pairing, too. xD (Well, I don't, but… it's hilarious, right?)

* * *

**7:19 am  
to: **yamanaka ino**  
from: **haruno sakura**  
subject: **asdfghjkl!? ino-pig!

what am I hearing from sasuke-kun!? is it true or is he sprouting nonsense from that mouth his!?  
you are _not _dating itachi!

**7:21 am  
to:** yamanaka ino**  
from:** haruno sakura**  
subject: **answer me!

pig! pork! baconnnn ~ answer me you lazy ass!

**8:02 am  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **yamanaka ino**  
subject: **what the fuck!?

…what is it that you have to text me at fucking seven in the morning?  
this better be something good like you're getting married with sasuke.

**8:04 am  
to: **yamanaka ino**  
from: **haruno sakura**  
subject: **…I wish…

OKAY THE SUBJECT ISN'T THE POINT.

we're here to talk about _your_ love life. not mine.  
spill. itachi. you. date. SPILL, DAMMIT.

**8:11 am  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **yamanaka ino**  
subject: **you heard?

yes. me. itachi. one item…  
you know he's just like sasuke?  
his date request was exactly like how you told me sasuke asked you

…they really are brothers

**8:12 am  
to: **yamanaka ino**  
from: **haruno sakura**  
subject: **…are you blind?

piggy – I said… spill. NOT TELL ME WHO ITACHI IS LIKE.

tell me now what you guys did on that date.  
kiss? hug? promise rings? (sasuke-kun hasn't even given me one of those, so you better not have one.)

**8:15 am  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **yamanaka ino**  
subject: **fine.

we ate dinner at a fancy restaurant! and he held my hand across the table  
(you know like in those romantic movies there!? WITH CANDLES!?)  
and he just… you know, smiles. or smirks. or whatever he does.  
…he's so hot.

**8:17 am  
to: **yamanaka ino**  
from: **haruno sakura**  
subject: **…you devious little—

you know what I want you pig!  
you left out all the juicy details because you wanted to me dramatic  
and leave me in absolute suspense.

now tell me: what happened _after _you ate and got out of the restaurant?

**8:21 am  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **yamanaka ino**  
subject: **(she's onto me)

so… he took me out of the restaurant… and then he walked me home_  
walked _me home. because we came in his limo. or whatever.

so. he _walked _me home… BY FOOT… and then, when we were in front of my house  
he leaned down  
and then, he asked…. "tomorrow? me and you? at noon?"  
I nodded.

and he walked away.

**8:23 am  
to: **yamanaka ino**  
from: **haruno sakura**  
subject: **WHAT THE HELL!

so you _didn't _kiss?  
not even a _peck_?  
geeshes, me and sasuke-kun _made out _on our first date

so… what are you wearing for your date today?

**8:25 am  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **yamanaka ino**  
subject: **COME HERE NAO.

no. no kissing on the first date, remember that rule!?  
apparently not.  
help me. with the outfit. I might have to borrow your…  
YOUR FABULOUS SHOES THAT YOU BOUGHT LAST WEEK.

**8:27 am  
to: **yamanaka ino**  
from: **haruno sakura**  
subject: **right there!

my fabulous shoes!? HELL—oh, well, I used them on a date with sasuke-kun already. go ahead.  
and… I'll just tell sasuke-kun and then I'll be on my way.

**9:02 am  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **yamanaka ino**  
subject: **WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

…read the subject  
WHERE IN THE FUCKING WORLD ARE YOU!?

**9:10 am  
to: **yamanaka ino**  
from: **haruno sakura**  
subject: **…sorry?

sasuke-kun and I got caught up in our goodbye kisses.  
I'm on my way now.

…

…

**9:11 am  
to: **uchiha itachi**  
from: **uchiha sasuke**  
subject: **(no subject)

did you seriously just go on a date with yamanaka?

**9:15 am  
to: **uchiha sasuke**  
from: **uchiha itachi**  
subject: **did you seriously just text me?

…why are you texting _me _at nine am?  
and yes. I did.

**9:18 am  
to: **uchiha itachi**  
from: **uchiha sasuke**  
subject: **(no subject)

have you no girls to date?

**9:21 am  
to: **uchiha sasuke**  
from: **uchiha itachi**  
subject: **(no subject)

accept the fact that I actually like her.

**9:24 am  
to: **uchiha itachi**  
from: **uchiha sasuke**  
subject: **(no subject)

_why? _it's _yamanaka_.

**9:27 am  
to: **uchiha sasuke**  
from: **uchiha itachi**  
subject: **(no subject)

who's also the best friend of your girlfriend of two years  
they're alike, if I must say myself – in more ways than one.  
are you implying something about your girlfriend?

**9:30 am  
to: **uchiha itachi**  
from: **uchiha sasuke**  
subject: **fuck you

my girlfriend is perfectly fine._  
yamanaka _is not.

**9:35 am  
to: **uchiha sasuke**  
from: **uchiha itachi**  
subject: **loving words, otouto

so what is your point with this text message you send me?

**9:38 am  
to: **uchiha itachi**  
from: **uchiha sasuke**  
subject: **(no subject)

I don't want an Uchiha Ino.

**9:41 am  
to: **uchiha sasuke**  
from: **uchiha itachi**  
subject: **…

who said I was marrying her?

**9:41 am  
to: **uchiha itachi**  
from: **uchiha sasuke**  
subject: **(no subject)

hn.

**9:43 am  
to: **uchiha sasuke**  
from: **uchiha itachi**  
subject: **money…?

that's a waste of text right there.

**9:45 am  
to: **uchiha itachi**  
from: **uchiha sasuke**  
subject: **hn.

I'll hn all I want.  
and I have unlimited text.

**9:47 am  
to: **uchiha sasuke**  
from: **uchiha itachi**  
subject: **…

_why?_  
it's not like _you_ talk a lot.

…

…

**12:00 pm  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **uchiha sasuke**  
subject: **(no subject)

are you done with ino?  
I'm coming to pick you up.

**12:02 pm  
to: **uchiha sasuke**  
from: **haruno sakura**  
subject: **ILY. ILY. ILSFM.

did you stare at the clock to text me at twelve on the dot?  
I love you. did I ever tell you that?  
about that – yes, I am done. come on, lover boy.

**12:06 pm  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **uchiha sasuke**  
subject: **hn.

don't ever call me that.

**12:09 pm  
to: **uchiha sasuke**  
from: **haruno sakura**  
subject: **killjoy.

are texting _while _driving, sasucakes?

**12:14 pm  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **uchiha sasuke**  
subject: **(no subject)

…no.  
come outside. I'm there.

…

…

**10:34 pm  
to: **yamanaka ino**  
from: **haruno sakura**  
subject: **ASDFGHJKL SPILL.

you (read) heard me.  
spill out the details, missy.

**10:36 pm  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **yamanaka ino**  
subject: **ASDFGHJKL OKAY.

park. walk. bouquet of roses. (it was lame and cheesy, but who gives _flowers_ anymore? he's unique, I tell you)  
movie. horror. snuggle-marathon. shared drink.  
fancy restaurant. candlelit dinner. our hands intertwined. compliments.  
limo me back home. peck on the cheek.

**10:38 pm  
to: **yamanaka ino**  
from: **haruno sakura**  
subject: **HOMFGZ.

omg. that's _lame_. he's your type of guy, ino-piggy. I wish _my _sasuke-kun would give me flowers.  
OHMAI. that guy knows how to pick up girlies.  
he's hitting on you. big time. what a loser. LULZ.  
peck? on the cheek? …srsly, piggy. I thought we were cooler than that.

**10: 40 pm  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **yamanaka ino**  
subject: **you know it.

I _know_! well, maybe _my _itachi-kun should tell sasuke-kun to do so.  
ferserious. that dude is gorgeous, and perfect.  
LOSER-ISH? …my guy. (;_  
you _and your sasuke-kun have… sexual tension. me and my itachi-kun _don't_.

**10:42 pm  
to: **yamanaka ino**  
from: **haruno sakura**  
subject: **you're dead.

oh, gawdddd. I'm telling him you called him yours.  
perfect? …_my _sasuke-kun is perfect.  
lols you know it.

SEXUAL TENSION? at least we've kissed before.

**10:44 pm  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **yamanaka ino**  
subject: **to hell I am.

I'll tell sasuke-kun what you sign your diary with.  
psh. yeah because perfection is romantic constipation.  
…me and itachi went on _two _dates, forehead.

**10:46 pm  
to: **yamanaka ino**  
from: **haruno sakura**  
subject: **right.

you wouldn't. (it's going to happen anyways)  
I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW HE ALMOST KILLED HIMSELF FOR ME.  
me and sasuke-kun's first date included making out under a sakura tree.  
(because sasuke-kun is just that romantic.)

OMIGAWDS, PIGGGGG !!  
…let's go on a double date. tomorrow.

**10:48 pm  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **yamanaka ino**  
subject: **sak, your forehead has come to a use!

I would. (_that _I'm going to hold you against until you're "married" to sasuke)  
WHEN!? WHY WASN'T I INFORMED!?  
…sexual tension times a thousand.  
(making under a sakura tree is romantic?)

DOUBLE DATE!? hoyesh, betch.  
go talk to your sasuke-kun RIGHT NOW.  
I'll call itachi tomorrow.

…and I have a feeling you're not coming back so,  
good night, forehead!

…

…

_next day_

**1:48 pm  
to: **uchiha itachi**  
from: **uchiha sasuke**  
subject: **(no subject)

sakura wants to get ready with ino,  
and ino wants me to get ready with you  
what the fuck. I'm coming over anyways.  
your girlfriend is scary.

**1:51 pm  
to: **uchiha sasuke**  
from: **uchiha itachi**  
subject: **…

um… otouto, it's six – seven hours away from the date.  
you've got to be kidding me.  
you're scared of a _girl_?

way to go _uchiha _sasuke.

**1:54 pm  
to: **uchiha itachi**  
from: **uchiha sasuke**  
subject: **(no subject)

you've obviously never had a girlfriend before,  
sakura once took the _whole _day to get ready  
with _ino_.

…

…

**6:53 pm  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **uchiha sasuke**  
subject: **(no subject)

are you done yet?  
me and itachi and outside ino's house.

**6:55 pm  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **uchiha sasuke**  
subject: **(no subject)

sakura.  
…answer me dammit.

**6:57 pm  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **uchiha sasuke**  
subject: **(no subject)

are you getting raped?  
woman, answer my texts.  
molested? do you want me to call for help?

**6:59 pm  
to: **uchiha sasuke**  
from: **haruno sakura**  
subject: **ILY. again.

aww, you, boyfriend of mine, you.  
I didn't know you loved me so much  
(well I did, but you know, I'm pushing your buttons right now)

sorry for the late answer and making you worry  
I am not getting raped/molested.  
ino almost burnt my hair with the curling iron,  
because she put it on badly and it wouldn't get out of my hair  
I'll be out in a moment.

I love you, sasukins. (;

…

…

**11:09 pm  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **yamanaka ino**  
subject: **GIRLIE, ILYSFM.

wasn't that the absolutely best date ever?  
because of you and sasuke, itachi made a move to make out with me  
AND when he drove me home, he asked me to be his _official _girlfriend

best day of my life.  
you know it, saks.

**11:11 pm  
to: **yamanaka ino**  
from: **haruno sakura**  
subject: **IK. RIGHT BACK AT YOU.

he did, didn't he? I'm not surprised. WE'RE BOTH DATING UCHIHAS!  
well, I loved the part where sasuke let itachi take the car,  
and he decided to walk home with me instead.  
so romantic.  
under the starry sky – it's soooo romantic. I told him that at least 41546 times.  
I'm sure he's gonna do it again some time soon.

on our next double date no doubt.

**11:15 pm  
to: **haruno sakura**  
from: **yamanaka ino**  
subject: **GOOD.

awesome, awesome. you're getting married to sasuke one day, remember?  
oh god, I can't wait 'till the day I call you Mrs. Uchiha.  
AND OMG THAT IS ROMANTIC.  
blah, itachi and I just started, we'll bound to get more moments.

our next double date should be like, next week.  
or tomorrow. xD

**11:18 pm  
to: **yamanaka ino**  
from: **haruno sakura**  
subject: **TOMORROW!? whoa.

oh, of course.  
uchiha sakura is such a nice name.  
I KNOW RIGHT.  
of course. I believe in you to make them romantic,

tomorrow?  
sasuke-kun says he's not going out for another double date tomorrow…  
wait…  
I might not reply. sasuke-kun wants me. seriously.

* * *

**a/n: **I seriously fail at this fic. xD it has no plot really. blah, I hope you liked it anyways. hmmm… how'd you like ItaIno? I swear I'm never writing it again. Or maybe yes. Or maybe no… OH GAWD. xD Anyways, do guys want to give me more prompts? I'll leave the link of the _fanfic100 _so that if you want a specific prompt along with a prompt that you want to give me – I'll gladly write it for you. if my uncreative mind gives me an idea. but you always have xena's mind too. SORRY YOU WEREN'T FIRST. BLAME YOUR BROTHER.

http://community(.)livejournal(.)com/fanfic100/profile


	4. 004: oh you! silly man!

**fantastisk**

* * *

**title: **bam! you silly man!**  
pairing: **SasuSaku (…)**  
prompt: **not enough. (used prompt #_34_)**  
word count: **515**  
rating: **T (suggestive themes)**  
dedicated: **_myself_. oh, god, yeah, that's right. I need something for myself, too ~ XD plus, I love this idea.**  
summary: **SasuSaku. "Sakura, am I… enough for you?"**  
a/n: **Blah, I couldn't sleep and I thought of this. xD Well, I didn't even _look _at the prompt sheet. I just looked up at the ceiling and thought of this. And then… I look at the prompt list and THERE, RIGHT THERE, is the prompt not enough. I freakin' love the prompt list sometimes. (except when you see a prompt that says "he" or "she". I'm serious.)

* * *

Sakura's head is on Sasuke's shoulder, softly humming a tune while her eyes are closed. The wind is blowing lightly against her face, and she is content because she is in his arms and there's no where else she'd like to be. She's trapped in the cage that is his arms, and his head was rested on her shoulder. She could feel him take whiffs of her hair in, and she smiled, a hand caressing the side of his head.

Her hand continued to stroke his hair softly as she stared up at the sky – the stars blinking and sparkling in all their glory. The moon was full, and it lit up their little picnic in the middle of the night.

"Sakura," he called, pulling his head tenderly away from her hand. She twisted in his arms so that her nose touched his, and his hot breath was fanning on her face.

"Hm, Sasuke-kun? What is it?" Sakura replied; a small smile adorning her lips and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Am I…" her eyes looked at him, surprised that he was addressing himself in the subject. "…not enough for you?"

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. A soft laugh escaped her lips, but she stopped after she saw Sasuke's lips turn downwards. "You silly man," she scolded, her lips very close to his.

"…Does that mean I am?"

She nodded and quickly captured his lips with hers. Despite being pressed rather tightly to his body, she managed to wiggle her arms free and wrap them around her lover's neck. His tongue ravaged her mouth and when they would shift their heads a bit, a smacking noise could be heard from their tongues.

Sasuke's arms stayed locked around her waist as their heads moved in sync to make the same smacking noises, and elicit moans from the pinkette's throat plus the occasional grunts from Sasuke.

They pulled away.

"You…" she whispered.

Sasuke rested his forehead on hers, and looked at her straight in the eye. Their breaths came out in short, breathy pants as it smothered together.

"You may not be one to kiss me on the cheek in public," she whispered, smiling up at him. "…you may not hold my hand when we walk around town for groceries," she averted her eyes away, because she had been wishing for those things ever since they got together. "you definitely didn't give me the best proposal in the world," she smiled slyly at him. "and of course, when we make love, it's not gentle and slow – it's harsh and fast," she giggles lightly.

"I'm… sorry." he strokes her hair tenderly.

Sakura laughs now. "What are you sorry for? You're my Sasuke-kun, and even though I'd love all those things – maybexceptforthemakinglovepart – I wouldn't have it any other way,"

"But…"

Sakura shushes him. "Not buts mister! You can try to be more romantic at this point, but we've been married for a year now. May be a too late, but I'd appreciate it, right?"

She smiled at him. And he nodded, smirking lightly back at her.

"I'll try."

* * *

**a/n: **Now _this _was a drabble. I haven't written something this short since my first story in FF. Oh, psh, you liked it though? I wanted to make Sakura's speech longer, but this was as long as I made it. D: I beg you guys to review more ~ And dude, to bring Xena back from her brother, I WILL WRITE HER SOMETHING. Later. When my hand stops hurting. (Typing a 2k word role play post is EFFORT!)

Unrelated questions:

1 – Who else is mad that they left us SasuSaku-ers hanging by not giving out a chapter this week?  
2 – Do you share a birthday with a celebrity? WHO!? I share a birthday with Hongki from F.T Island. Sexy voice, AND A SEXY BIRTHDAY TOO.  
3 – Has anyone watched Nikishido Ryo's new drama? Orthros no Inu!? It's so hot. Takizawa is the new Light Yagami!  
4 – What about the new Kaho drama based off of the manga series Otomen? I can't find the first episode. T________T


	5. 005: mad man sasuke

**fantastisk

* * *

**

**title: **mad man sasuke  
**pairing: **SasuSaku  
**prompt: **_#16: _purple, Nora Roberts' _Rebellion_.  
**word count: **537  
**rating:** T  
**summary: **SasuSaku. "Who hurt you?" he growled, eyes flashing red. There was no one scarier than Sasuke when someone hurt what was his.  
**a/n: **I've written so many AUs. In fact, ever since I started writing again, all I have been writing/reading are AUs! Time to come back to original Naruto world! And also, gosh, I love Nora Roberts. She makes the best books eveeeeer. I'm currently reading _Rebellion_ and a scene in the book inspired me. This will probably turn into my English assignment. (:

* * *

Sasuke sat quietly on their couch, looking at the clock. Sakura was due home from her two day mission in a few minutes. Mentally, he admitted that he missed her terribly. He worried about how she was feeling, who she was with and although the mission is simply to go to Suna to heal a few people, he was worried some rogue ninja would attack. Not that Sakura was incapable of handling them, of course. It didn't stop him from worrying about his long-time girlfriend.

When the long hand on the clock struck five, the sound of the door unlocking was heard. Though you couldn't see it, Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and his heart sped up. With a seemingly calm façade, he walked to the door.

He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and a smirk donning his face.

She walked in and his smirk disappeared. He ran to her side, catching her when she stumbled through the door. His arm wound around her waist and the other one gently pushed her head towards his chest.

"What happened?" he murmured against her hair. He wondered if she could hear his heart beating. "Did you lose footing on a tree?"

Sakura smiled against his chest. He always knew she did clumsy things like that. She could also hear the beating of his heart, and was happy knowing she caused it.

"I was attacked," she said hesitantly. "when I was coming back."

She felt the aura turn menacing. Unbeknownst to her, his eyes flashed red. "Who was it?" his grip on her tightened a bit. "Who hurt you?"

Her slender arms slowly wrapped themselves around his neck, and she pulled herself up to nuzzle her face into his neck. "Sasuke-kun, you can't always think about revenge.."

His reponse was a growl. "Sakura," he said in a warning tone.

"Shh," she replied. "I'm fine – just tired. I didn't have too much chakra when I was coming back so I took a few hits here and there. I'll live, sweetheart,"

Sasuke nodded grimly. He moved to pick her up and bring her to the bed.

"Sasuke-kun," she said in a weak voice. "what are you doing? I don't want to have sex right –"

He glared at her. She resisted the urge to laugh and instead brought her head in the crook of his neck again. He laid her on the bed and left the room.

He came back with a bucket of water, a towel and a change of clothes. There was blood caked on her cheek, and he could see bruises forming on her forehead.

"Come on," he urged. "Lift yourself up so I can change you,"

She grinned at him. With all the reasons she loves Sasuke, this is one of her favourites. He was so sincere when he wanted to, and when he knew what to do, he would do it well.

After changing her, he passed the wet cloth over the dried blood, erasing any residue. Then he tucked her in – even though it was incredibly cheesy – he watched over her until she fell asleep.

In that moment, he decided that Sakura was only ugly when purple splotches covered her forehead, arms and legs.

* * *

**a/n: **so that sucked. But I hope you enjoy it cause I like the idea a lot. I didn't have school today, and I worked all day on my chinese homework – so I thought I could reward myself with a small, fluffy piece like this. (:


	6. 006: bacon and eggs

**fantastisk**

* * *

**title: **bacon and eggs  
**pairing: **SasuSaku  
**prompt: **_#56: _breakfast  
**word count: **310  
**rating: **T  
**summary: **SasuSaku. Fresh brewed coffee, bacon and eggs and light butterfly kisses. This is what Sakura's mornings are starting to look like.  
**a/n: **I needed to write a new oneshot haha. After racking my brain for fifteen minutes, this is what I came up with. LOL. Just something I'd want my boyfriend to do… I love fantastisk, this collection is so easy to do… No pressure at all. Check out my high school fic, _Cosmos_, which is a little harder to update… _And_ I just got an idea for _A Different Person_ when I was brainstorming for fantastisk. (:

* * *

She felt soft lips moving against her own. Slowly, softly, they stirred her from her deep sleep. A small whimpering noise came from her. Her mind cleared up a bit and her arms shot up from beneath the covers and wrapped them around his neck.

"Mmm, let me sleep…"

The arms around his neck tightened and pulled down. He resisted.

"Sakura…" he said softly against her lips. "Wake up,"

Sakura moved her lips and moved her head up to kiss him again. Taking his bottom lip between hers, she slowly pulled him onto the bed. Her head rested softly on his shoulder. She heard Sasuke sigh, before rolling back on top of her.

"Sakura," he said in a stern voice.

She turned sideways and buried her face in her pillow. "It's my day off – don't wake me up, Sasuke-kun…"

He ran a hand through his hair. He got off the bed and kissed her cheek lightly. "Sakura, I made breakfast. Get up."

She quickly turned back to Sasuke and gave him a seductive smile. "Sasuke-kun, you made breakfast? Well, that changes everything!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got out of her room. _Women._

Ten minutes later, she comes to the kitchen; her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she was still in her sleep wear. Well, it was one of Sasuke's shirts. When she saw him at the table – sipping on his coffee and reading the newspaper – she grinned.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," she mumbled, sitting down and stabbing her bacon.

Sasuke put down his newspaper. "Finally decided to get up, hn?"

Sakura stuffs the bacon in her mouth, before downing it with a mouthful of hot coffee. She made a noise of approval. "Sasuke-kun, mm, I've told you how much I loved your cooking before right?"She gulped down another mouthful of coffee.

He smirked. "Yeah, I've heard."

* * *

**a/n: **that was really lame… and short… forgive me! LOL yeah, I'm going to start working on _A Different Person_and _Chainletter_. I think. LOL, but I got ideas. So yeah. Wow, I'm updating a lot now... Anyways, follow me on my Tumblr if you want: euphielau(dot)tumblr(dot)com.


	7. 007: meeting the family

**fantastisk**

* * *

**title:** meeting the family  
**author:** shinigami to tenshi/reviee  
**rating:** T  
**prompt:** #24: family  
**summary:** SasuSaku. AU. Maybe she should have put on some clothes before meeting his family.  
**a/n:** I HAVE SO MANY UNFINISHED DRAFTS! It's killing me I can't finish them. Isn't it an illness to not be able to finish what you started? Anyways, something lighthearted to divert myself from all the serious writing I've been doing.

* * *

Sasuke and I have been dating for almost two years. He's amazing. But he's never let me meet his parents. We're serious though. This is a committed relationship and we're going steady. So it doesn't mean anything that he's not letting me meet his parents. I'm not _offended_ or anything. I'm going to meet them when we get married, so no worries.

Summer came and went. In two weeks, everyone was going to start university. The village only had one university: University of Konoha. Generally, everyone went there, unless you wanted to transfer to the nearest village and go to Suna University.

"LET'S CELEBRATE!" Ino yelled in my ear. "WE'RE GOING TO UNIVERSITY!"

"Ino, we celebrated that when we graduated," I told her, looking at my sparkly nails. "Or do you not remember because you were so drunk?"

She turned to me and scowled. "Don't be silly, Forehead. We celebrated ending high school. That's what graduation is." Her hand reached into her purse and pulled out her BlackBerry. "Now, we're going to celebrate becoming college students."

I wasn't excited. Ino always went over the top with her parties. "You know, if you wanted to get drunk, all you had to do was say so."

"Shut up!" she screeched, while she quickly typed on her phone. "You make it sound as if I'm an alcoholic. Okay, so I've invited everyone. I'm just going to have a pool party in a week. At four, so be there."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Pig."

"Great!" she grabbed her Java Chips Frappuccino and took a long sip. "Hey, I heard Sasuke's back in town. Should I invite him?"

I snorted. "As if Sasuke-kun's going to come, but go ahead," I took a sip of my Iced Caramel Macchiato.

Ino looked at me with big eyes. "Sakura," she started calmly. "He'll definitely come, one way or another. He always does."

I laughed. I usually brought him to parties. "Okay, okay. I know he'll come too."

"Well, alright. Look, I gotta go. See you later! Let's go shopping for hot new bathing suits, 'kay?"

"Text me," I said, taking another sip of my cold drink.

* * *

I shouldn't have gone shopping with Ino. I should have _known_ she was going to make me look like a slut. She always does, after all.

This is the skimpiest bathing suit I have ever adorned. The top is a bralette-ish thing that zips in the front - not very practical if you ask me - and it's white. The bottom is just a regular _drawstring_ bikini bottom. Over the bathing suit I have a cream mesh top and some jean high waisted shorts. For safety, I kept a cardigan in my bag.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed when he saw me. "YOU LOOK GREAT!"

"Thanks," I gave him a hug. "Where's Ino?"

He pointed to the backyard. "We're all outside." I nodded, and Naruto went to the kitchen to presumably get another beer.

"FOREHEAD!" My best friend exclaimed when I walked onto the patio. "You look hot!" She grinned.

"I agree!" Kiba yelled from the side of the pool.

"Yo, Sasuke-teme isn't here!" Naruto came out behind me. "Someone get his ass down here!"

"Dude, you know he doesn't come to parties willingly." Suigetsu pointed out. "Sakura makes him come to all our parties."

"Sakuraaaaaaa!" I twitched. Ino pulled out her whining voice. She usually only did that to Shikamaru. "Can you go get Sasuke? Naruto will be so sad to be at a party without his best buddy! Who will take him home?"

"Why can't Naruto go get him then?" I retorted. I crossed my hands over my chest. I leaned closer to Ino and whispered, "What if he doesn't want me at his house? You know he doesn't want me to meet his parents and all that…"

"Relax!" she assured me, wrapping a slender arm around me. She laughed. "You'll be fine!"

"Why can't one of you go again?" I thought about it for a moment. "Why can't all of you come with me? Isn't ambushing him even better?"

Ino pushed me towards the door. "Forehead, just go! Work your magic and all that!" I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. I sighed.

"WORK IT!" I heard Ino and Tenten yell as I approached the front door. I sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

I pulled up in Sasuke's driveway. I've been there many times, but when his parents weren't home. His brother didn't live with his family. It was always only me and Sasuke. His house was so big. It never ceased to amaze me.

I rang his doorbell. After a few moments, his brother opened the door. They _really_ looked alike. "Can I help you?" _Holy shit, he even sounds like Sasuke!_ He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm looking for—"

I was cut off by a woman standing in back of his brother. That's his mom. I've only seen her a few times, like from far away. Good genes run through the family, I see. "Hi, sweetie!" she eyed me weirdly. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Sasuke," I told her, giving her a nervous smile.

"He's not here." his brother told me curtly. I thought his brother would be more pleasant. But I guess being straight-to-the-point runs in the Uchiha family too.

Just when I was about to leave, I noticed someone in back who looked _exactly_ like Sasuke. And I could have sworn Sasuke's car was in the driveway too. I opened my mouth before they could close the door, "Excuse me, isn't that Sasuke right there?"

His brother didn't respond for a moment. "No. You can't come in." he finally said. I looked at his mom, who looked worried. His brother glared at me. No wonder Sasuke didn't want me to meet his family… they were _mean_.

"What? I'm sure that's Sasuke! Why won't you let me see him?" I demanded, now sort of angry, and confused.

I think Sasuke heard me whining to his brother, because he appeared behind Itachi. I could see his eyes widen. "Sakura," he acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"

His mom and his brother left, after eyeing me again. "Wanna come to a party? Naruto will be there!" I grinned at him and batted my eyelashes.

He looked at me up and down. _I'm sure _he was checking me out_._ "I'm going to take a shower first," he said finally, after an awkward silence.

"Great!" I exclaimed. That was _way_ easier than I expected. "I'll wait for you in my car,"

I was about to turn around when Sasuke scoffed. "Don't be stupid, you'll melt," he said. "You can wait inside."

I froze. "Uh, Sasuke-kun," I started slowly, looking behind him. "I don't think your mom and your brother like me. Your brother told me you weren't home. And your mom looked at me like... Like I don't know. But yeah, so I think I'd rather waste some gas and just sit in my car with AC on. It's not that much money! And I don't want to intrude!" I laughed nervously.

He just stared at me. "You'll be fine." he calmly, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me inside. He closed the door behind me.

Sasuke walked me to the kitchen, where his mom and his brother were. His brother was eating a bowl of chips and his mom was cooking. "I'll be back." he stated, before walking off.

I sat down awkwardly opposite of Itachi. He smiled at me. It freaked me out. "Sorry about that. Sakura-san, was it?" Whoa, total character change.

"It's fine," I replied, smiling back at him.

His mother turned to me and smiled too. "Oh dear! Sakura-chan, aren't you cold? Our AC is quite strong. Fugaku likes it cold."

"I'm fine, Uchiha-san! It's alright!" I told her, laughing awkwardly. _Oh no, _I looked down at myself. I was meeting Sasuke's parents with barely any clothes on. _Oh no_, what if they think I'm a _slut_ or something?

She laughed too. "Don't call me that! Call me Mikoto!"

I looked at her and Itachi. They both acted differently as soon as I talked to Sasuke. "If you don't mind me asking," I laced my hands together. "why didn't you want me to talk to Sasuke-kun?"

Mikoto answered, "To tell you the truth, Sakura-chan, we thought you were one of Sasuke's fan girls! Of course, they've been gone for about two years now but sometimes they come again. They bother Sasu-chan a lot." _Oh._

"Plus the way you are dressed doesn't exactly say anything about how you're not a fan girl." Itachi added.

I turned red. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm actually coming from a pool party to get Sasuke to come too." Oh no, now they probably think I'm some party animal that wears skimpy clothing.

"Oh, that's great! Sasuke should go out more often. He's always playing video games." Mikoto said while chopping some green onions. "So, Sakura-chan, do you have a boyfriend?"

Itachi looked up from his book. I played with my fingers nervously. "I, uh, don't have a boyfriend, uh, yeah." I finally said, gulping.

"Oh, you should definitely date Sasuke-chan! You guys would make a lovely couple! Plus, I've never really seen him bring any girls home do I'm kind of worried. I want grandchildren! Itachi-kun here doesn't seem like he wants to settle down so I'm crossing my fingers for Sasu-chan! He's not gay though, right?"

Well, this was awkward. I was just about to reassure her that he wasn't gay when Sasuke walked in. "That's enough, kaasan." he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up." he turned to me. "Ready?"

I nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Mikoto-san!"

"Your mom's nice," I remarked as we walked towards our cars. "I don't know why you never let me meet her."

He stopped walking. I turned around, confused. "Are you coming?"

"I thought she would scare you," he said. He was referring to his mom. I don't understand how she could ever scare me. "She talks a lot."

I laughed. "Sasuke-kun, I talk a lot too, you know." He didn't start walking. "Anyway, you didn't tell her I was your girlfriend."

He smirked at me. "Next time,"

I grabbed his hand. "I'm going to meet her again?" I grinned at him.

"Hn," he squeezed my hand. "Let's go."

* * *

**a/n:** it's 3am and this fic is a mess. LOL, I'm gonna fix it in the morning. I hope I didn't bore you to death with this incredibly long but boring fic. Ok, I was like at 1.8k of words and then I realized it was super boring. IM SORRY LOL


	8. 008: fallen

**fantastisk**

* * *

**title:** fallen  
**author:** shinigami to tenshi/reviee  
**rating:** T  
**prompt:** #97: the amazing spiderman  
**summary:** SasuSaku. "Then aren't you the girl on Sasuke-teme's computer?"  
**a/n:** So I watched the Amazing Spiderman yesterday. And there was that one scene with Uncle Ben and Peter and Gwen and yeeeaaahhhh. I couldn't resist LOL

* * *

It's not like he really wants pink wallpaper. He simply didn't want the stupid grass hill that usually came with Windows. The other defaults were just weird. He didn't want wallpaper with weird splotches of purple and magenta and orange. This one was the acceptable one. He could stand to look at this every time he turned on his computer.

"Teme," Naruto calls. "Your wallpaper is pink, you faggot!"

Sasuke walks into his own room, holding two cans of Coke. He glares at his best friend before throwing him one of the cans. The blonde catches it with one hand. "Seriously, though," he cracks open the soda.

"I didn't like the grass hill," The Uchiha replies, taking a sip of his Coke.

Naruto laughs. "But you like _this one_?"

Sasuke shrugs. The wallpaper consists of a cherry blossom tree. The wind was blowing the petals to the left, scattering the screen with flecks of soft pink. The light green in the background compliments the pink perfectly.

"You're gay, man," Naruto declares, laughing at his friend. Sasuke takes a Kleenex box from his desk and throws it at his friend.

"Fuck off, dobe,"

A few days later, Naruto asks Sasuke to go to a get together his parents are hosting. "Seriously dude, these things are so annoying. All they do is talk and talk and talk. Then they pinch your cheeks and start squealing. They're all, 'Oh, you're such a nice young man! You're all grown up now!' Don't they know _it hurts_?"

Sasuke smirks. "Stop complaining,"

Naruto scoffs. He crosses his arms over his chest. "Oh, right, you don't have to go through this. Your Uchiha gatherings are probably all high class and elegant and shit,"

They arrive at the Uzumaki house. "MOM! DAD! I'M HOME! SASUKE'S HERE TOO!" His parents are in the kitchen, bustling around to get everything ready. His mom is preparing the soup while his dad is setting up the table.

Kushina hugs her son tightly. "Naru-chan, did you stain your shirt?" The blonde looks down at his shirt and smiles sheepishly at his mom. She smiles back at him. "Go change before people get here!"

"Who's coming anyway?" Naruto asks, going over to his mother's pot of soup.

"Hm, let's see… Your cousin Karin's coming, Uncle Sarutobi, Uncle Obito and Uncle Kakashi and Auntie Rin." Kushina starts chopping some carrots then tossing them into the soup.

Naruto runs upstairs to change, leaving Sasuke alone. The doorbell rings. Kushina leaves the kitchen to open the door. He hears squealing and gushing. Sasuke cringes.

Two girls come walking in the kitchen with Kushina. "This is Sasuke Uchiha," Kushina says, smiling at said boy. "Sasuke-kun, this is Karin," she points at the redhead who winks at him. "And this is Sakura," she points to the green eyed girl with pink hair. She grins at him.

"Nice to see you again, Sasuke-kun," she comments, sitting down next to him.

"You two know each other?" Karin asks. She is standing next to Kushina, helping her chop some vegetables.

"Yeah," Sakura giggles. "We met at the bookstore."

Karin laughs. "Sakura, that's so you. Who else meets hot guys at bookstores? _Wait,_ is this the guy you keep texting?"

Sasuke keeps an unfazed look. Sakura, on the other hand, turns bright pink. "M…maybe!"

Naruto runs down the stairs and sees Karin. "YO KARIN-CHAN!" Naruto grins at her. "Who's your friend?" The blonde gives a suggestive look to Sakura. She laughs.

"Cool it, Naruto, Sasuke's already got dibs on Sakura,"

Naruto scowls. "You always get the hot girls. What do girls see in you anyway? Wait, did you say Sakura?"

Karin nods. Naruto starts laughing devilishly. "Then you're the girl on Sasuke's desktop!"

Sakura's eyes widen. "What?"

The tips of Sasuke's ears turn pink. "Dobe," he grits out angrily. "My desktop is a _tree. _Sakura is a _girl._"

Naruto waves his hand, dismissing his statement. "It's a _Sakura_tree, dude!"

Sasuke sits in his chair and glares at Naruto. Sakura giggles. She leans over to him and whispers, "Is it true?" There is still a blush on her cheeks and her heart is still beating impossibly fast.

"_No_," he answers in a low voice. She pulls away, not saying anything. "I mean _maybe_!" he quickly amends.

She smiles at him. "Okay, _Sasuke-kun_…" Under the table, she takes the hand that's lying on his knee. Sasuke does not pull away.

* * *

**a/n:** I DON'T KNOW WHY THERE ARE SO MANY ITALICS. I love it when everyone's alive. And I love KakaRin. Anyway, if you haven't watched SpiderMan yet, it's worth it! I like Andrew Garfield better than the previous dude. BUT WE'RE REALLY ALL JUST WAITING FOR BATMAN AND CHRISTIAN BALE!


	9. 009: forgotten

**fantastisk**

* * *

**title:** forgotten  
**author:** shinigami to tenshi/reviee  
**rating:** T  
**prompt:** #98: Whitney  
**summary:** SasuSaku. "YOU FORGOT YOU PROPOSED TO ME!"  
**a/n:** I was eating dinner at my friend's house and she has like no channels. So we went on CTV and a show called Whitney was playing. So we just watched that and this is what happened... honestly, I find this situation more fit for a SuiKa. But I don't like SuiKa that much HAHAHA.

* * *

It was their monthly get togethers. Ino and Tenten would organize a little party for Konoha Twelve. They would have dinner at the BBQ place and then they would head to the club down the street. It was always crazy because Naruto, Ino and Kiba were all in one place. Least to say, everyone usually got drunk. Well, _almost_ everyone.

Sasuke, Neji and Hinata were never drunk. Sasuke, because he barely wanted to be there anyway. Neji, because he had to watch over Tenten and Hinata. Hinata, because she had never been a drinker.

"YO TEME!" Naruto screamed, pointing at his best friend. "I BET YOU COULDN'T DRINK AS MUCH AS ME!"

Sasuke scoffed. "You're already shitfaced, you loser."

Naruto started making loud chicken noises. "IS THAT A FORFEIT I HEAR?" He took a swig of his beer. "HA! I KNEW IT, UCHIHA!"

Sasuke glared at him. "You're on, dobe,"

They ordered shots. They drank. In fifteen minutes, Naruto was puking all over the place. Sasuke was red in the face and mumbling incoherent things.

"Drink up, forehead!" Ino raised a glass to her best friend. Sakura, on the other hand, was looking at Sasuke.

"I don't know, Pig," She swirls her glass of wine around. "Sasuke looks pretty wasted. I should stay sober,"

Ino downed her glass of alcohol. "Whatever suits you," she grinned at Sakura. The blonde had already gotten Sakura drunk plenty of times. One night without a drunk best friend was okay.

When the clock hit 2AM, they decided to head home. Sakura was feeling hot in the face from the wine, but she was nothing compared to Sasuke. He was _heavy._ He did not stay still. He stumbled everywhere, muttering in a low voice. Sakura put his arm over her shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun," she mumbled. "Why did you take on Naruto's stupid bet?"

A low chuckle came from Sasuke. She blinked at him. The chuckle soon turned into a laugh. She smiled. Even if it was a bit creepy, his laugh was something rare.

"Sa...kura!" he called, pushing his weight on her. "I love you, Sa..ku..ra!"

She smiled. She had heard this line many times before. Though Sasuke did not like to tell her this on a daily basis, he said it often enough that she never forgot it. She pulled him along further down the street.

"Sakura," he muttered, turning to her. Her steps stop.

"What?" she looks around before focusing her eyes on him. "Come on, Sasuke-kun, it's really late,"

Sasuke suddenly lifted his arm in a lazy fashion and points at her. "I..." he started, his eyes hooded. "...want to marry you. I want you... to be my wife." she gawked at him, completely shocked. "I'm going to...spend the rest of my life with you,"

Sakura nodded. "Okay, Sasuke-kun," she started pulling him towards their apartment again. "That's what we'll do then,"

She didn't know if she should take him seriously or not. He was drunk, but you didn't sputter weird things for no reason. It must be residing in your brain somewhere prior to the alcohol.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke up with a massive hangover. Sakura was there to greet him with some hot tea and pills. He downed it gratefully. He leaned back in the pillow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fuck," he swore, "Dobe's so stupid,"

Sakura laughed. He couldn't help but notice it was somewhat strained. "Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you had fun," she took the empty cup of tea. "Go brush your teeth. You reek. Breakfast will be ready when you're done,"

Ten minutes later, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom. "Itadakimasu," he announced before digging in.

"You were really heavy yesterday, you know," she pouted.

He smirked. "I thought you could handle it,"

She laughed. "You're here, aren't you?" she took a bite of her food. "You don't remember anything from last night?"

He looks at her. She looked back at him with big eyes. "No," he answered. "Did I do anything?"

Sakura's face fell. She giggled weirdly. Sasuke gave her a bizarre stare. "No, ha, nothing!" she exclaimed, taking a big gulp of her tea. "You just, uh, proposed. That's all!" she continued to giggle.

Sasuke froze. "Sakura," he started with a stern voice. She stopped giggling. "You... I-" he thought for a moment.

"Wait, you..." she stopped. "YOU FORGOT YOU PROPOSED TO ME?"

"Shit," he muttered, "Sakura, I wasn't supposed to propose to you until later," he looked away.

"So you were going to propose?"

A blush adorned his cheeks. "Uh, sure," he replied cooly.

A silence followed. Sakura started tapping her feet. She stared at Sasuke with her arms crossed over her chest. "So..." she cautiously prompted.

"Let's get married," he said, looking down at his plate.

She grinned at him. "Okay," they resumed their breakfast.

* * *

**a/n:** the idea seemed so much better at the time. this fic didn't turn out the way I wanted it to... okay, well I hope you enjoy!


	10. 010: quiet down

**fantastisk**

* * *

**title:** quiet down  
**author:** shinigami to tenshi/euphiee  
**rating:** T  
**prompt:** #37: sound  
**summary:** SasuSaku. "I WANT TO HAVE SEX, SASUKE!"  
**a/n:** inspired by that particular moment in Gossip Girl when Blair started moaning while reading her magazine because Nate and Serena were bothering her. LOL

* * *

They sit across from each other. She looks at him with a smile. He continues eating his tomato, trying not to be disturbed by her unnerving smile. He chews slowly. She stares. Her chin is resting on hands. She blinks at him. He finally finishes his tomato and gets up.

She follows him and wraps her arms him from behind. "Let's have sex," she whispers huskily in his ear.

He turns around and kisses her. He then pries her arms off of him, "Not tonight," he says, taking her hand and leading her to bed. "Let's just go to sleep,"

Sakura stops him from leading her further down. "But _Sasuke_," she whines. "We haven't had sex in so long! I'm _horny!_"

He smirks at her. "You're always horny,"

She takes a deep breath. "SO WHAT IF I AM?" He began to walk away. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't have sex!"

She pouts. He's inside the bedroom, presumably preparing to sleep. _Fine, _Sakura thinks, _let's do it my way then. _She goes back downstairs and retrieves her book. She climbs the stairs and enters the bedroom. Sasuke is not asleep and he is staring at her. Without saying a word, she lays down next to him. She opens her book and starts to read.

Five minutes later, she starts making sounds.

"_Sasuke-kun,_" she gasps, "don't stop, don't stop," she moans loudly.

He wakes up, disturbed by the noise. Her back is facing him, so he can't see if she's asleep. He continues to stare at her back.

She continues moaning. "Aaah, ah, nnng,"

"Sakura," he snaps. "what are you doing?"

"Mmmm, ah, Sasuke, I want _you_," she pants. "Uhn, mmm, right there, right there, right _there_," her moans escalate. She does not move.

Sasuke swallows. "Stop that," he orders. "What are you even _doing_?"

"More, more," she begs. "Come on, _harder_, Sasuke, harder!" Sasuke grabs her shoulder, hoping she'll stop with the obscene noises. She continues even louder, "_Faster!_"

He pushes down on her shoulder, turning her around. She stares back at him with big, green eyes. "Oh," she blinks. "What's up, Sasuke-kun?"

"What are you doing?"

She smacks her lips together. "Just doing some reading,"

"And those sounds?"

"What about them?" she licks her lips, smiling innocently at him.

"Why were you making them?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm trying to sleep,"

"What's stopping you?"

"Your sounds,"

"Why?"

"They're… _loud_."

"Sasuke-kun," she exasperates. "they're not really that loud. Just _admit_ that you were being turned on. I bet you are," she makes a move to grab him in his sensitive spot. He smacks her hand away.

"_Sakura," _he breathes, "just let me sleep."

She grabs him anyway. He hisses and she takes the opportunity to kiss him while he's caught off guard. When they pull away, she's grinning at him.

"Maybe one round," he whispers, before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

**a/n: **ok that was awkward. Maybe cause I'm watching Virgin Diaries. Most awkward show ever. LOOOOOL


	11. 011: on his feet

**title:** on his feet  
**author:** shinigami to tenshi/reviee  
**rating:** T  
**prompt:** #25: strangers  
**summary:** SasuSaku. AU. Sasuke thinks that buying her a copy of American Psycho will get him her number. Maybe he's right.  
**a/n:** this is kind of a prequel to chapter 8: fallen. I finally got inspiration to write fanfic again! Also I met Yuri Lowenthal and Tara Platt AND THEY ARE SO NICE AND CUTE. Omfg they're the cutest married couple ever! OK ANYWAYS, ya so idk I got inspired cause I was at Otakuthon yesterday. LOL

* * *

I walked through the aisles of books. I passed the recommendations shelf, the authors A to C and finally ended up in authors D to F. My fingers glided past the spines of the books, underlining the name of the author. I read the name silently. I was looking for Ellis.

I stopped. My heart almost leapt out of my chest. I almost ran into this guy, who I didn't see standing there. _Hey, he looks pretty decent,_ I smiled to myself. I went back to looking for my book. I continued mouthing the author's name when I spotted Ellis. I smiled and reached for the book when my hand collided with another hand.

My hand stilled and I turned to look at the owner of the hand. _Shit, he's hot._ The guy I almost ran into earlier was reaching for the same copy—might I say the _only_ copy—of American Psycho. Without a word, he reached passed my hand and took the book. Before I could yell at him for being rude and not considering that _maybe I needed the book more than him,_ he held the book out to me.

"Do you want it?" he asked nonchalantly, stuffing his other hand into his left pocket.

I blinked. "Uh, don't you want it?"

He stayed silent for a few moments. He didn't _look_ like he was contemplating an answer, so I just stood there staring at him. "I need it for a book report," he finally told me, "but you can have it."

"You're doing a book report on American Psycho too?" I asked incredulously. Really, what are the chances?

"Are you?" he looked at me. _He's really hot. Mmm._

I nodded. "Yeah, I thought it'd be a good book to talk about in a book report. Deals with controversial topics but has some good themes."

"Have you read it?"

I shook my head and smiled sheepishly. "I watched the movie. I know, I know! The book is better, blah, blah, blah! But I thought American Psycho was just some stupid slasher film when I saw it!"

"I haven't seen the movie."

"Do you know anything about American Psycho?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He smirked. "I know it's a controversial book that's good for my book report."

"I see," I grinned at him. "When's yours due?"

"Next month,"

"Me too!" I exclaimed. "What day?"

"On the twelfth,"

I sighed. "Mine's due on the nineteenth. I thought one of us could read it and then pass it to the other. But it's only a week apart."

"I read fast." He took out his phone and handed it to me. I stared at it. He sighed. "Your number," he explained, "so I could pass it to you?"

I hesitantly took the phone from his hands. "Oh," I added my name and number to his contacts. After, I sent a text message to myself so that I could save his number on my phone.

"You sure you'll get it to me on time?" I asked, passing him back his phone. "I don't read very quickly,"

He nodded. "It'll be fine."

* * *

I was back at the apartment I shared with Ino and Karin. I took out my phone to ask Ino to buy some milk when I noticed the mail icon on the top of the screen. It was the guy at the bookstore's number. I was about to add him when I realized I never asked for his name.

**To:** American Psycho  
**From:** Haruno Sakura

_Hey, it's the girl from the bookstore. I realized I never found out your name._

I nervously pressed send. He wouldn't think I was coming onto him, right? I just wanted a name. That's perfectly normal. And if he wanted to share books, then he must not be annoyed with me. I went to the kitchen to pour myself a cup of raspberry lemonade. I heard my phone buzzing on the counter. My heart skipped a beat. Was it him?

Just then, I heard the door open. I grabbed my phone and walked over to greet whoever walked in. It was Ino. I cursed out loud.

"What's the matter with you?" She inquired, shooting me a weird look while she set her bag on the sofa.

I ran a hand through my hair. "I was supposed to text you to get milk but then I, uh, got distracted."

"By what?"

We walked over to the kitchen, where I set down my phone and took my lemonade. "Okay, so," I grinned at her. "I met this guy at a book store this afternoon. We both reached for the same copy of American Psycho and then stuff happened and he asked for my number."

"Was he hot?" Ino asked, smiling at her best friend.

I nodded furiously. "He was _really_ hot. Insanely, insanely hot!"

My best friend, in her typical Ino fashion, squealed. "So did he say he was going to call you?"

"Well," I rubbed the back of my neck, "there was only one copy of American Psycho so he suggested we share it. We're both using it for our book reports."

Ino began to walk away. "Saks, you're really lame!"

I laughed and turned back to the counter. I saw my phone and realized that American Psycho guy had texted me back!

**To:** Haruno Sakura  
**From:** American Psycho

_Uchiha Sasuke. What's yours?_

I laughed. He had my name programmed into his phone. It probably popped up when I texted him. Surely he was joking. I quickly pressed 'reply' and started typing away.

**To:** American Psycho  
**From:** Haruno Sakura

_It's programmed into your phone, silly!_

I stuck the phone in my pocket and grabbed my glass of lemonade. I went to watch TV to keep my mind off of Sasuke. I tend to obsess over the time it takes hot guys to text me back. An it's not even like I'm _desperate_ or anything. I just do.

Luckily, Sasuke seemed to be good at replying. I abhorred waiting for people to text me back.

I flipped through the channels. There was nothing really on at four in the afternoon. I sighed and just left it on the food channel. Cooking was always good to watch. Food, yum.

My phone buzzed.

**To:** Haruno Sakura  
**From:** American Psycho

_I'm being polite._

I smiled at his text and quickly started typing up a reply. I heard the sound of sizzling and looked up. There was a delicious looking piece of chicken being grilled on screen. My mouth watered.

"Hey Ino!" I yelled. "What are we having for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know!" she yelled back. "Knock yourself out! Karin's out with Suigetsu for the night!"

**To:** American Psycho  
**From:** Haruno Sakura

_Are you always such a gentleman?_

When he texted me back, I realized this conversation wasn't going to end soon. When I was laying in bed and I was waiting for my phone to buzz, I was happy. I was having great conversations via text to the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on. He was smart and nice albeit a bit unnecessarily sarcastic, but overall he was nice.

When I realized I couldn't wait to see him again, I became so glad that I decided to go get my copy of American Psycho _today_ at three o'clock in the afternoon in that particular bookstore.

* * *

**a/n:** it's probably full of mistakes. also, I am totally tempted to make this into a whole series. I really like this world. LOL let me know what you guys think! and, yes I've read American Psycho and watched the movie. do not recommend for weak stomachs (the book) but it's interesting! IM NOT CRAZY!


	12. 012: airborne

**title: **airborne  
**author: **reviee  
**rating: **T  
**prompt: **#14: green  
**summary: **SasuSaku. AU. In which Sakura keeps throwing things at Karin but ends up hitting Sasuke.  
**a/n: **Because I really miss Lexie and I loved where she threw a baseball at Julia.

* * *

She cringed.

Sasuke and Karin were lab partners. They sat a few rows in front of her and it was _unbearable_. Sakura gripped her pencil tightly.

"Yo, Sakura!"

She turned back to her partner, blinking. Suigetsu grinned at her and waved the Erlenmeyer flask in front of her face. She blinked and realized they still hadn't completed their experiment. Sighing, she watched as Suigetsu poured the clear liquid into the graduated cylinder. Slowly, she looked back up again to see Karin pressing herself up against Sasuke so she could see better.

"Sakura…?"

She gave Suigetsu a sugary smile. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

He followed her gaze to the two people in front. "You're jealous, aren't you?" he cackled.

"Aren't you?" Sakura accused, frowning. "Everybody in the school knows you guys have been making out everyday behind the bleachers."

Suigetsu shrugged. "Doesn't bother me,"

She rolled her eyes and started writing her lab report. When she heard _someone_ giggle, she nearly growled in frustration. Without thinking, she lifted her hand up in the air and whipped the pencil at Karin's head. Instead, it hit Sasuke's neck.

Sakura gasped and ducked, burying her face in her arms. Sasuke turned around and glared at Naruto, who was sitting in the table beside Sakura. Naruto didn't notice because he was too busy arguing with Ino.

"Nice," Suigetsu remarked.

She slapped him on the arm. "Shut _up!_"

Another five minutes passed and Sakura was nearly finished with her lab report when she looked up and saw Karin touching Sasuke's hair. It's not like he was her _boyfriend_ or anything. She had no reason to be jealous. She hesitantly turned back to writing her paper. Jealousy erupted inside her and before she knew what she was doing, she picked up her sharpener and whipped it at Karin. It opened and sharpener shavings spilled onto Sasuke's lap. He bent down and picked up the sharpener before shooting a glance towards Sakura.

"Sakura," Suigetsu called. "You need to stop throwing things."

"But she's _so annoying_." Sakura whined, hiding in her arms once again.

"Yeah," Sakura glared at him for agreeing because _hello_, wasn't he supposed to be defending her? They were in some kind of relationship, _right?_ "But your aim is terrible. You keep hitting Sasuke."

"Well maybe he'll take it as a sign… you know, to get away from her."

"Everyone knows Sasuke doesn't like Karin," Suigetsu leaned over to take the test tube from the rack, "so you don't have to worry about anything."

"_Look_ at her though! She's just… ugh, who does she think she is?"

They watched the fizzing of the chemical reaction. "Can I throw something too?" Suigetsu grinned mischievously at her, sharp teeth showing.

"You're going to throw something at your girlfriend?"

He shrugged. He crumpled a piece of paper and pulling his arm back, aimed it right at Sasuke. He made sure that Kakashi-sensei was not looking before throwing it at him. Sakura's jaw dropped. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

"You were going to hit Sasuke-kun all along!"

Taking the paper towel, Suigetsu started wiping down the counter. "Yeah," he rinsed the test tube, making sure to get every drop of chemical out. "She's not my girlfriend, by the way."

"Right," she smiled at him then started comparing her analysis questions to his.

* * *

The bell rang and Sakura shot up from her seat. She was re-applying her lip gloss when she saw Sasuke appear in the mirror. She twisted the tube shut before starting to gather her books for her art class. When she looked up again, Sasuke was still in the mirror. He was staring at her without any emotion on his face. She contemplated asking him what was wrong, but then decided that maybe if she ignored him he would go away.

"Sakura," he called.

She froze. _Dammit,_ it didn't work. He was here to talk to her and it didn't seem like he was going to leave without doing just that. When she calmly turned around, he was holding his books with one arm while the other hand was stuffed in his pocket.

"So," she started, "you must have a reason for being here. Your locker's kind of far from mine."

He shrugged. "You must have a reason for throwing things at me during chemistry."

Sakura kept her cool. "I was supposed to hit Karin,"

"It was an accident that you hit me three times?" He raised an eyebrow. The warning bell rang, signaling three minutes to get to class, but he continued to stand in front of her.

"Yeah," she replied quickly then amended, "The last one was Suigetsu."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Sakura, Suigetsu has great aim. And isn't he in love with Karin?"

"Okay," she took a glance at her wrist watch. "I have to go; seriously, my art teacher's not that nice about lates."

She started to push past him when he grabbed her wrist gently. She reeled back and gasped, "What? Sasuke-kun, I'm seriously going to be late."

The pinkette was freaking out now. She had a minute to get to class. She was bouncing on her feet, waiting for Sasuke to loosen his grip so she could bolt. She was looking back and forth between Sasuke and the hallway that led to her class. She could see a few students running to their classes.

"Sakura, why were you throwing things at me?"

She looked at his hand clamped on her wrist and then to his face. He was expecting an answer. "Because I didn't like the way Karin was so close to you! She was touching your hair and sticking to you and it just made me mad because she is _so_ annoying and I hate her 'cause who the hell does she think she is? Ugh, she's so dumb—"

He kissed her.

When they pulled away, the last bell had rung. The panic had subsided but as she came down from her high, she started panicking again.

"Sasuke, that was really great and all but I'm late. Oh my god, I'm late. What if I get detention? Oh god," His hand was still around her wrist and if it wasn't, then she would've ran.

"Calm down," he stated, placing a hand on her waist to calm her and pulling her to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked with her mouth against his shoulder.

"Calming you down," he replied smoothly. "You have art?"

"Yeah," her words were being muffled by his shirt. He was holding on really tight, she thought, _it's kind of nice._

"Come on,"

"Where?"

"You like coffee, right?"

* * *

**a/n: **MEH. Aw, I didn't really like that. I'm trying to clean out all these drafts and finish them. So yeah, I finished this one. I liked this idea though.


	13. 013: again

**title:** again  
**author:** reviee  
**prompt:** #94: independence  
**rating:** T  
**summary:** SasuSaku. Nothing changes.  
**a/n:** um, finally, im writing on the aftermath of my breakup... this is gonna be emotional.

* * *

"I have things to do," he says, "I'm an important person now that I'm eighteen. I have responsibilities, Sakura. I have to focus on my studies if I'm going to take over the Uchiha name."

He holds her hand as she sits stills and listens to him carefully. Her eyes are glassy because there are tears threatening to fall. Her hand is not gripping his. She is not breathing because her breath caught in her throat the minute he said, 'I don't think this is working.'

"I... I know," she finally replies and she cannot muster enough courage to look at him in the eyes.

"Then you know that," he strokes her fingers now, "this is for the best. You wouldn't have been happy. I need to delegate my time properly and I wouldn't have time to see you,"

Tears are streaming down her face now and she is hiccupping. Ino is in the back of her mind yelling, 'Don't show him weakness!' But she thinks perhaps Sasuke will rethink this decision if she shows him how much it hurts her.

Suddenly, she is mad. She is mad that he pretends this is about her. This isn't about her at all—it is about him and his father's company and how much he doesn't love her enough to try. She rips her hand from his and stands up, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"It hurts," she starts, "it hurts that you don't want to try. But it hurts even more when you want to pretend that this is about how unhappy I'll be. No, Sasuke, this is about you. You've always had more important things than me and this one finally broke us up,"

"Sakura—"

"Sasuke," she cuts him off, "if you say it's over then it's over. Goodbye,"

With that, she grabs her purse off the stone bench and storms away. He watches her as her hair whooshes around her. He hears her sandals clack noisily against the pavement. The smell of her perfume is gone and he can't help but think that he'll never see pink hair or hear her noisy shoes or smell her sweet perfume again.

He gets into his car and drives home.

* * *

She sees couples around campus a lot. She watches them as their relationship flourishes even under the stress of handing in assignments and writing midterms. She doesn't wonder if she and Sasuke would have been like that; sneaking kisses between classes or grabbing a coffee during break.

Instead, she focuses on her studies just as he decided to focus on his. Her grades are better than ever and she feels herself becoming happy. She is now one of her school's top pre-med students and she is proud. Sometimes she thanks him in her head, for pushing her to be this better person.

Other times, she hopes he's wallowing in regret and self-loathing.

* * *

They meet again, by chance this time. It is a few months later. Her breath catches once again at the sight of him. He is bundled up in his expensive coat and scarf. He looks the same, she thinks. His hair is a little longer and his eyes droop a little more but it is subtle. He is standing right in front of her.

"Hi," she greets lightly.

She feels as if she's going to die. Her heart is pounding at a million miles per hour and her palms are sweating. She cannot breathe and she sort of feels like sneezing but also feels like letting out waterfalls. She grips her purse tighter.

"Hn," he nods to acknowledge her.

That is it. Without another word, he walks past her. She is frozen in place and there are all these thoughts she cannot pinpoint running through her head. His scent reaches her nose and finally, she starts crying. She is sobbing and making weird noises with her nose. Her heart hurts and there aren't enough tears in the world to express her pain, she thinks.

She misses him terribly.

* * *

He appears in a lot of newspapers now. Often, she'll wake up and his face will be lying on her front porch. It doesn't affect her now as much as the first time seeing him successful did. He appears on newspapers because she was sacrificed and she sighs. Her eyes skim over the article before flipping to another article.

She can't help but notice that he still affects her. It's been a year and he still affects her. It's pathetic, she thinks, but this is how she feels. There are other men who flirt with her; who are nice and charming, but they will never be Sasuke. Smart, rich and distant but friendly. He is unique and no one could ever replace him.

The first time she decides to go on a date in a year, she follows the man home. The next morning, Sasuke is back on her mind.

* * *

Ino decides that it is important to celebrate her getting into med school. Her blonde friend invites all of their high school friends as well as all of their college friends. There is alcohol and pretty dresses and shoes as high as the sky. Sakura is content. She laughs and shakes her butt to the beat of the music.

She is sitting alone at the table taking a breather when he walks in. He spots her and goes to her. She is panicking because she doesn't want to cry at her own party and even though she has built immunity to Sasuke over the years, he may still affect her in such close proximity. She looks around and everyone is dancing excitedly and in their own world. She puts a hand on her chest to calm herself.

When he arrives in front of her, she stands up with a huge grin on her face. It is pretentious, but not entirely. Her heart continues to hurt but she decides she is happy he is here because she didn't want to celebrate this with anyone else.

"Sakura," he calls to her over the loud music, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" She grabs her drink off the table and he takes an empty glass that isn't his. "Cheers!"

He clinks his glass with hers and while she tosses back her drink, he places his back on the table. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I have to go."

"Of course," she replies quickly. She cannot stop a sad smile from plastering itself all over her face. He seems to notice as his eyes trail over her lips.

"Congratulations again," he tells her and then he is walking away.

Sakura orders another drink and she admires him. He is dressed in a very expensive looking suit. His shoes are Italian, she notes. There is a gold watch peeking from under his cuff. His hair is done the same way as it was when she was with him, except it is sharper and better done. He looks so put together and grown up. She takes her drink in one gulp when she realizes she missed his transition from a teenager to an adult. It hurts once again, but she realizes that he also missed her transition from a teenager to an adult.

* * *

When she sees him again, they are at a fancy event. It is some charity ball held to raise money for all kinds of medical research. She is interning at Senju Corps, a company that develops medical technology. She is ecstatic Tsunade chose her to attend this event. She is dressed in a long, deep plum coloured dress. It trails behind her and shows off her gloriously expensive heels. It is backless. She does not notice him. She is chatting with a very nice man when he goes to her.

"I'll get you a drink," the man smiles at her and leaves.

"Here," a deep voice comes from behind her and it is not the same man, but she recognizes the voice immediately.

She turns around and her heart nearly stops. He is standing right behind her, holding a flute filled with champagne. She smells his mouth-watering cologne and feels the tailored suit brush against her bare back and her chin. He is so close and so familiar but she does not know how she feels about this. She has moved on. She has shoved him into the recesses of her mind and she does not want him to come back out. He will always be a part of her, but she does not want him to be an active part of her.

"Sasuke," she breathes, eyes widening.

He holds out the champagne to her. "Sakura," he greets.

"You, uh," she takes the champagne flute and looks him up and down, "...look well."

"You too," he quickly replies. "How are you?"

She doesn't really hear him. She is intoxicated by his scent and how damn close he is. He is staring at her and she is staring right back. He makes a face, telling her he is expecting an answer. She finally snaps out of her trance.

"I'm doing well," she takes a sip of her drink, "Do you wanna dance?"

"Aa," he holds out his hand. She can't help but think he would have never done this in high school. She had to drag him out on prom night. He is much more mature.

She puts her hand in his and he leads her out to the dance floor among all the other dancers. His hand rests on the small of her waist and she puts her hand on his shoulder. They sway to the soft music. He is a good dancer, she remarks, and he has improved a lot since high school. When she looks up, he is staring intently at her. He looks as if he's taking in every feature he's missed since they broke up. It's his fault, she thinks—look at her now. She is successful and proud and he is no longer haunting her every thought.

Slowly, his head tilts towards her. She continues to stare at him, not daring to interpret his actions. She sways her hips to the music and lets him guide her. When his head starts to move towards hers, she keeps her eyes on his. They don't waver and she continues to ignore the voice at the back of her mind that said, 'He's going to kiss you.' His grip on her wait tightens and his head is getting closer. Finally, she is tired of waiting and of guessing and of missing him.

She crashes her lips to his.


	14. 014: a rough patch

**title:** a rough patch  
**author: **reviee  
**rating: **T  
**prompt: **#75: shade  
**summary: **SasuSaku. Post-canon. He never meant to come back, but they brought him back anyway.  
**a/n: **I was watching _The Following _and yeah, the scene with Kevin Bacon and his sister really brought on SS feels. That sounds a little weird but i didn't know they were siblings when the scene was playing!

* * *

Sakura walks through the prison doors and smiles at the guard. The guard nods at her and without further ado, she walks into the ward.

Sasuke is held in solitary confinement. He has four high level shinobi guarding his door and no visitors allowed saved for her and Naruto. She goes through another set of metal doors that are reinforced with chakra. Every time she passes through the doors, it feels like she is going to see Godzilla. Behind the doors though only lay a good-looking twenty year old male whom she spent her childhood chasing after. Without another word, she steps into his room.

It is a small room. The walls are concrete and reinforced with chakra. Sakura also has a feeling that a seal is somewhere around here also. Tsunade was stricter than she imagined when Sasuke was finally brought back to Konoha. He'll only be here for a year, she thinks, he can survive.

"Hi," she greets and sits down in the chair across from him.

He is lying on his back with his knees bent and his hands laced behind his head. He is barefoot and dressed in a navy t-shirt and training pants. He looks a lot younger, she remarks, in contrast to the very grown up Sasuke she saw a month ago yielding a sword and blazing chidori in the other hand.

"You're here again," he doesn't even look at her.

Sakura crosses her legs and intertwines her hands on her lap, "I am."

"Why do you come here every day?" He spits.

She laughs and ignores the menace in his voice. "You've been gone a while. I wanted to see you."

"Why can't you just leave me alone? This is solitary confinement."

"Solitary confinement makes people go a little crazy," Sakura muses, "and I would be a bad teammate if I simply let you go crazy in here."

Sasuke stays quiet and ignores her. Maybe, he thinks, if he ignores her long enough she will go away. He did not ever think he was going to come back to this god forsaken village. He thought he would get away or even die in the war. After purifying his clan's name, there was really nothing else for him to do. He would rather be dead than to live in a village that thought of his family in such a bad light. Oddly so, the thought of living in another village did not suit him. His family had roots in Konoha and he had no business bringing the clan elsewhere. The Sharingan was a Konoha kekkei-genkai and no matter how much he hated the village, the bloodline would stay there.

The silence is deafening in the room, to Sakura at least. Sasuke seems to be submerged in his own thoughts. She sits quietly and bites into an apple. The crunch of her teeth sinking into the skin echoes through the room. She gulps.

"Are you thinking about that day?"

He finally looks at her. She is not surprised when her eyes land on dark circles and hollowed out cheeks.

"No," he quickly replies, "That day was the worst I've had."

A picture of his parents lying on the floor flashes in her head. The hate in his eyes when he thought of Itachi also came to mind. She quietly replies, "That's not true."

"What do you know?" His voice gets louder.

Sasuke has never been a person who yelled. He yelled when he fought with Naruto. He yelled when he talked about his parents' death. Even when he scolded her back in their genin days, he did not yell. It did not take much of his voice to make her flinch and unconsciously sit back in her chair.

Though she still reacts to him with a little bit of fear, she also reminds herself that she is no longer a preteen with no self-esteem and a crush. She is a twenty year old woman with the knowledge of how powerful she is. She straightens her back and tilts her head up. Her hands lay flat on her thighs.

"How can it be the worst day? Or even one of the worst days? What were you planning to do, Sasuke?"

He frowns at her. She has never talked back to him. He lost it a little he had replied, but he was sure it would have led her to be quiet. He would have never fathomed it was elicit a reply as fiery as the one she had given him.

"You don't know anything," he hisses vehemently.

Words from the past, she thinks. Sasuke dwells on a lot. He must have a lot of pent-up frustration inside of him. It may be the reason he's always so disagreeable. It hurts her a little because the words bring back a little more than she thought would be there. She heart constricts but she ignores it; she is a confident woman now. It is the mantra she repeats to herself over and over again.

"Is that your defense mechanism? Do you realize how much the world knows about you? You are the famous Uchiha who was the last one standing. You are a national rogue-nin. They know revenge drives you and truthfully, there isn't much more to know about you. You've devoted your whole life to it, so does it really matter what else I don't know about you?"

Sakura realizes that he sounds a little upset. The fact that he says she doesn't know anything means she's probably missing something. That day meant something to him. Was it freedom, she thinks? After defeating Konoha with Madara would have meant his revenge would be complete.

"You didn't intend to come back," she whispers, "You were going to leave us, Sasuke, weren't you?"

He glares. "I left you guys a long time ago. It would have simply been an actualization of that."

Her eyes widen. "I was talking about you never coming back to the village. You intended to die on the battlefield."

There is silence as the truth sinks in. She doesn't know what to say. She is stunned. It hurts, she's angry and she feels an ethical issue coming on. Sasuke has never wanted to come back and after living such a hard life, isn't the least they can do for him is to fulfill his wishes? But what about them? What about Naruto, who has worked so hard to bring his best friend back? What about her? Don't they deserve a little as well?

She supposes she didn't lose anything from wanting him back so much and neither did Naruto, but she knows they would both feel like their life has been useless. She sucks in a breath and finally looks up to Sasuke.

"No." She decides, "You don't get to decide these things. We've worked so hard. You've also worked hard to complete your life's work. Enjoy it a little."

Sakura huffs and stands up. His eyes glide over her form—back arched elegantly, chest jutted out in confidence and head tilted with an air of superiority. She really has changed, he decides. Her footsteps are steady and purposeful as she walks away. It is the sound he hears echoing through his head.

He waits for her to come back the next day.

* * *

**a/n: **This turned out a little differently than I thought it would. It was supposed to be a little more angsty on Sakura's part but it turned out to be this revelation about Sasuke. I like it though. By the way, I've turned the last chapter (_#13: again_) into my personal project at school. Basically, I'm turning it into a three-part story. When the two other parts are written, I will be posting it as a separate story. I hope you guys enjoy! Oh and, I saw someone recommend this anthology on tumblr and I was mad happy! I saw it at school so I was squealing during history, haha. Thank you!


End file.
